Noc i wrzask
Noc i wrzask (ang. The Night and the Fury) — trzeci odcinek sezonu Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk. Jego premiera odbyła się 3 października 2013 roku w USA i 17 lutego 2014 roku w Polsce na kanale Cartoon Network. Opis Aby nauczyć się postępować z dzikimi smokami, jeźdźcy udają się na smoczą wyspę. Jednak nie są tam sami... Fabuła Astrid chce przedstawić członkom klubu propozycję kolejnego treningu. Śledzik uważa, że jej pomysły są ciężkie do wykonania. Jednak wszyscy zgadzają się i Astrid opowiada swój plan - mają przejść Smoczą Wyspę. Przyjaciele już się cieszą z łatwego zadania, gdy Astrid dodaje, że mają to zrobić w nocy i bez pomocy smoków. Słysząc to, większość jeźdźców niemal od razu załamuje się. Nocą lądują na plaży na wyspie. Czkawka mówi, że ktoś musi zaprowadzić smoki na drugą stronę wyspy i dopilnować, by nie przybyły pomóc jeźdźcom. Pierwszy zgłasza się Mieczyk. Śledzik załamuje się, gdyż on miał nadzieję zostać z smokami. Natomiast Czkawka pociesza kolegę, że świetnie sobie poradzi. Jeźdźcy i smoki żegnają się, Mieczyk zabiera swoją ekipę do jaskiń, natomiast młodzież rusza w swoją stronę. Gdy Mieczyk i smoki znaleźli się bezpiecznie w jaskini, Szczerbatek próbuje wrócić do Czkawki, lecz bliźniak go powstrzymuje. Tymczasem Astrid natrafia na dzikiego Śmiertnika Zębacza, bez trudu unika jego ataku przez co smok wycofuje się. Sączysmark odważnie przemierza wyspę, lecz przypadkiem wpada do rzeki. Po wydostaniu się z niej, atakuje go grupka Straszliwców. Szpadka spotyka Koszmara Ponocnika. Na początku chce stawić mu czoło, jednak już po chwili zaczyna uciekać. Pragnie ominąć smoka, lecz zawsze ląduje naprzeciwko niego. Śledzik bez większych kłopotów przemierza wyspę, do czasu gdy przechodzi obok Tajfumeranga. Ten go atakuje, przez co chłopak ucieka. Tym czasem Czkawka spotyka dwa Gronkiele, lecz z łatwością je omija, dając im dwa kamienie, natomiast w oddali dostrzega ogień. Sądzi, że Sączysmark rozpalił ognisko. Gdy Czkawka przybył do obozu, spotkał tam Dagura, który przybył na wyspę, by polować na smoki. Ten podziwia Czkawkę za to, że uratował mu życie na Arenie w Berk, nazywa go, "bratem" i wypytuje w jakim celu jest na wyspie. Młodzieniec odpowiada, że przybył sam i w tym samym celu co Berserk. Dagur, słysząc, że Nocna Furia uszła z życiem, postanawia razem z Czkawką ruszyć na polowanie na Szczerbatka. Młodzieniec nie jest szczęśliwy z tego powodu, ale aby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń Berserka, idzie razem z Dagurem. Chwilę po wyruszeniu natrafiają na Koszmara Ponocnika. Dagur chce go zabić, lecz Czkawka powstrzymuje go i tłumaczy, że Nocna Furia może to wyczuć i uciec z wyspy. Tymczasem dziki Ponocnik przelatuje obok jaskini, budząc Szczerbatka. Smok budzi pozostałe smoki i ruszają na pomoc jeźdźcom. W dalszej wędrówce, ekipa natrafia na Sączysmarka. Ten cieszy się, że spotkał Czkawkę, a zarazem zdziwił się na widok Dagura. Gdy Czkawka tłumaczy koledze z wioski, że przyjechali tutaj "polować na smoki", ten na początku nie rozumie, lecz z czasem pojmuje. Mieczyk, szukając zaginionych smoków, napotyka na śpiącego Zębiroga Zamkogłowego. Sądzi, że jest to Jot i Wym, więc budzi go. Jednak okazuje się, że jest to tutejszy smok. Smok go goni, strzelając kulami ognia, lecz Mieczyk go przechytrzył i uciekł. W tym czasie Dagur z Czkawką spotykają Śledzika, któremu przyjaciele od razu tłumaczą, że są na polowaniu. Gdy Śledzik dowiedział się, że Czkawka i Dagur polują na Nocną Furie, bardzo się zdziwił. Nagle krzak naprzeciwko nich się poruszył, po chwili pokazała się tam Nocna Furia. Berserk dziękuje Czkawce za doprowadzenie do smoka, natomiast treser szuka sposobu, by przeszkodzić Dagurowi. Postanawia zabrać mu kuszę, lecz ten odbiera ją Czkawce i celuje do Szczerbatka. Tymczasem Astrid wypłasza Straszliwce na Dagura, dzięki temu smok mógł uciec. Treser nakazuje przyjaciołom odnaleźć wszystkie smoki i wrócić do Berk, natomiast z Dagurem rusza na polowanie. Podczas gonitwy Dagur zauważa, że smok nie odlatuje, Czkawka tłumaczy mu, że smok prowadzi ich w pułapkę. Mieczyk w końcu odnajduje swojego smoka, natomiast jego zauważa Szpadka. Od razu oskarża brata o to, że przez jego opowieściami uciekają nawet smoki. W tym czasie Dagur cały czas strzela niecelnie do smoka. Czkawka zaintrygowany tym faktem pyta się "brata", co robi. Wtedy Berserk wystrzeliwuję płonącą strzałę i tłumaczy mu, że on też nie jest tutaj sam. Kiedy z nieba spada mnóstwo płonących strzał, Dagur wyjawia swój plan - chce zabić Nocną furię i nosić jej czaszkę jako hełm. Ucieczka zapędziła Szczerbatka do miejsca, gdzie Dagur w końcu mógł go zabić. Nagle Czkawka woła smoka, wtedy Berserk dostrzega, że smok jest osiodłany. Czkawka przyznaje się, że oni już nie zabijają smoków, lecz je tresują. Dagur oznajmia Czkawce, że od teraz są już wrogami. Przyjaciele odlatują, jednak Berserk łapie Szczerbatka. Gdy już może go wykończyć, smoka broni Czkawka. Podczas walki Dagur zdobywa swoja kuszę i ostrzeliwuje wrogów. Wtedy Czkawka stosuje specjalne funkcje swojej tarczy i chwilowo ogłusza Berserka. Rozwiązuje smoka, ale Dagur się budzi i atakuje chłopaka. Widząc to, Szczerbatek rozrywa więzy i pozbywa się wroga. Czkawka od razu uwalnia smoka i razem z nim gonią Dagura. Podczas gdy wódz Berserków uciekał do swoich ludzi, jeźdźcy przylecieli do Czkawki. Sączysmark chce załatwić Dagura, ale Czkawka go powstrzymuje i mówi, że będą mieli jeszcze okazję. Najważniejsze wydarzenia *Dagur Szalony powraca i dowiaduje się, że na Berk nie zabija się smoków; *Czkawka toczy walkę z Dagurem; *Dagur kończy pokój z Wandalami i wypowiada im wojnę. Postacie Ludzie *Czkawka *Astrid *Sączysmark *Śledzik *Szpadka *Mieczyk *Dagur Szalony *Kapitan Vorg *Berserkowie Smoki *Szczerbatek (Nocna Furia) *Wichura (Śmiertnik Zębacz) *Jot i Wym (Zębiróg Zamkogłowy) *Hakokieł (Koszmar Ponocnik) *Sztukamięs (Gronkiel) *Gronkiel (kilka) *Koszmar Ponocnik (kilka) *Śmiertnik Zębacz *Zębiróg Zamkogłowy *Straszliwiec Straszliwy (kilka) *Tajfumerang Ciekawostki *Okazuje się, że tarcza Czkawki potrafi przekształcić się w kuszę. *Po raz drugi Stoick i Pyskacz nie pojawiają się w odcinku. *Okazuje się, że Astrid tworzy misje szkoleniowe. *W tym odcinku widzimy, że Wichura śpi na stojąco. *W tym odcinku jest pewna niejasność. Dagur informuje, że jego siostra ma tarcze podobną do tarczy Czkawki. Dziwne jest skąd Dagur o tym wiedział, skoro nie widział Heathery wiele lat. Błędy * Gdy Dagur walczy z Czkawką i Szczerbatkiem, strzela z kuszy serią bełtów - tak jakby to była kusza automatyczna, a miał jednostrzałową. * Gdy Czkawka biegnie za Dagurem przez krótką chwile nie ma tarczy. * Gdy Czkawka siedzi na Szczerbatku, zamiast całej jego prawej nogi widzimy tylko but. * Gdy wszyscy odlatują ze Smoczej Wyspy, Czkawka nie ma swojej tarczy, którą tam ze sobą zabrał. Link do odcinka Zobacz też en::The Night and the Furyes::La Noche y la Furia Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Jeźdźcy smoków: Obrońcy Berk